Broken
by RinDreams
Summary: Ginny deals with Tom Riddle after the war and helps him recover. Please R/R


Broken By Rin  
  
Yep, you guessed it....song fic. I don't do many of these but the song "Hello" by Evanescence just hit me. Hope you like it.  
  
Not J. K. Rowling. Don't own these characters, WB does....not making money, done for fun...yada yada yada.  
  
***** Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you Someone to talk to Hello  
  
Walking to the door, the young woman opens it, smiling at the person standing on her stoop. As she invites the visitor inside, she watches the children across the street, playing in the schoolyard. Smiling to herself, she closes the door and faces the person.  
  
"Hermione," she says softly. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes, here," Hermione tells her, holding out a tin. Taking it from her hands, the woman sets it down and steps forward, wrapping Hermione in a hug. "I've missed you Ginny. We all have."  
  
"I know, I miss all of you as well," Ginny says. Glancing toward the dining room, she sees him staring out the window, watching the children play. "How have you been?"  
  
"Ginny," Hermione says her face etched with worry and sorrow. "Molly passed away yesterday. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's too bad. Poor dad, he must be in horrible condition," Ginny said, her brow knit in thought. "Well, Percy's there so he'll make sure he's taken care of."  
  
"Can't you come home for the funeral?" Ginny looks up at Hermione's soft question.  
  
"No, you know that." Glancing at the man staring out the window she shakes her head. "I can't leave him alone. It's still too soon."  
  
Sighing as she nods her head, Hermione moves toward the door. "All right then. Well, I have to get back. Take care of yourself." Ginny leans in a hugs Hermione and closes the door behind her, but not before noticing the dark rain clouds moving in, the promise of rain heavy in the air.  
  
If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake for this dream  
  
Waking into the room, Ginny puts down the tray and pours him a cup of tea. "Tom? You tea's ready. Would you like a glass?"  
  
Pulling his gaze from the window, the man smiles softly and nods his head. "Yes please." Taking his cup from her, he turns and watches the rainfall softly against the glass. "Who was that woman? The one that was here earlier."  
  
"Just an old friend of mine. She brought me some candies. I can't find them in London, so she brings them to me every now and then." Ginny walks over and runs her hand through his hair, luxuriating in the soft thickness of it. She still can't believe that she was able to restore him completely with the spell she worked. Now, if she can just convince him that he doesn't want to remember who he was, she'll be able to rest easier.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry  
  
Putting the last of the dishes away she hears him. He's in the parlor still, looking out the window. Walking over to him, she realizes he's crying. "Tom, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm him aren't I?" The question comes out in a soft sob.  
  
"Who?" Ginny looks around in confusion as she asks him. Her eyes alight on a stack of Daily Prophet papers on the table next to him. Gasping in surprise she turns back to find him watching her intently. "Oh Tom."  
  
"It's me isn't it? The man they're talking about. The one that killed all of those people. Voldemort. I did that didn't I?" By now, he isn't quiet any longer. He is screaming as he collapses into sobs.   
  
Knowing that she can't hide the truth any longer, she responds with a whisper. "Yes, Tom, you were Lord Voldemort. But you're not anymore, you're Tom Riddle." The last part is added quickly as she looks at him, capturing his gaze with her own, trying to make him believe her. "You are a kind and gentle soul. You've been given another chance at life. Don't you want that?"  
  
"But why are we here?" He raises his hands and motions around them. "From what I've read, we're living in the Muggle world. Why?"  
  
"Because if I hadn't brought you here and taken on a new life, you'd be dead by now," Ginny told him. She was done with lying to him. "We can never go back there."  
  
"She's from there, isn't she? The woman that was here earlier."  
  
"Yes, she was one of my friends from school," Ginny told him. "She came here to bring me some tea for you."  
  
Nodding his head, Tom looked up at her. "The tea keeps me from remembering?"  
  
"Yes, it's spelled to block out traumatic moments. I thought it was best if I kept you away from those memories." Ginny said the last part quietly, waiting for him to be angry.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Tom smiled at her and stood slowly. "I think I'm going to head to bed for the night. Good night." Leaning down, he kisses on the forehead and smiles at her.   
  
"Good night Tom."  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday  
  
Climbing into bed, Ginny hears the door to her room open. Turning, she sees Tom standing in the doorway. "Tom? What is it?"  
  
Tom walks into the room and sits down next to her on the bed. Ginny looks at him in confusion for a moment while he gazes at her. He searches her face as if seeing it for the first time and reaches up, running his hands through her hair. "Let me love you, please?"  
  
Not trusting her voice, Ginny nods and leans in to kiss him. As their lips meet, she feels the emotions inside of her erupt, after being locked away for so long. As he settles her down onto the bed, she feels the tears leak from her eyes as she whispers, "I love you, Tom." 


End file.
